cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of Awesomeknight/Legacy of Orlan
The armies of Aldendan return home.* *Celest hugs Knight, then kisses him. The end of Knight's letter is revealed to say: "Postscript--There has been something I've been meaning to tell you, but I haven't got the chance... Celest, I love you." *And so Sir Knight married Celest, making him King of Morcia. *During his reign, King Knight accomplished many great feats. *He traveled to the Mistlands and had the Shield of Ages reforged. *He was able to convince King Ortnalic of Mt. Drake to sign a treaty. *And most importantly, he kept peace and justice in Morcia. *To celebrate his good deeds, a feast was hosted. Knight: "Thank you all for coming tonight!" "I'm excited to be here, but I'm sure all of you are as well. As many of you know, the drinks we'll be serving tonight come from the brews of the Flaming Griffon. They'll be arriving soon, I believe." "Ah, here they come." *Servants arrive with many kegs of beer* *Clone cheers, raising his empty mug in the air, in anticipation* *Jonathan gets beer in his mug and tastes it* Jonathan: "This is excellent! How old is it?" Knight: "Hundreds of years--" *CRASH! Darketh, shoots out from under the table and startles one of the servants, causing them to drop a keg* Knight: "...the hell?" *Clone sighs and calmly leaves his seat* Clone: "Draketh!" *He runs after Draketh who is running for the door carrying the heavy keg that is just as big as him!* Hogar: "*sigh*, dwarves..." Arantha: "I know that feeling.." Celest: "I quite like them, actually." *Clone returns, leading Draketh back, by forcing the keg just out of his reach* Clone: "Sorry about that, do not stop on the part of my Dwarven friend here, I'll deal with him" *The feast continues on.* *Clone passes the keg back to the servant, and he and Draketh take their seats at the table* Draketh: "What is to be served for this fine feast?" *Servants come in with silver platters and lids.* *They open the lids and underneath it is chicken and other meats.* Gretta: "mmmhgrhmmm" Clone: "That looks most delectable!" *Draketh's mouth waters uncontrollably as he gets excited, waiting to be served* *Aarlam takes a bite.* Aarlam: "Not as good as the food of my land..." *Clone takes off his helmet, places it under his chair, and forces two slabs of meat into the air, one for him and one for Draketh.* *Clone picks up a knife to cut the meat while Draketh just begins to devour his slab of meat.* *Gretta and Hogar take large chunks of the meat and eat them whole, bones and all.* Clone: "So, Aarlaam, where is Arantha, he surely doesn't want to miss this?" Aarlam: "I still haven't seen him at all..." Clone: "That is odd. Has anyone seen or heard from him since the battle?" Aarlam: "No." Clone: "So, does that mean you are to take the throne to the Elflands?" Aarlam: "Sadly, no..." Clone: "Who is better suited to take it than you, with Arantha gone and you being the only descendant of the queen available?" Aarlam: "That arsehole over there, Lord Nevle." *Aarlam points* Clone: "What is wrong with him?" Aarlam: "Well, he's not too kind of a person... He was also part of the council that denied me the right to the throne." Clone: "Interesting... Was there any reasoning behind your denial to the throne, despite being one of the rightful heirs?" Aarlam: "I actually am the only heir, and they denied me the right because I was too young and because of my human father." Clone: "So Arantha was not ever considered for the throne?" Aarlam: "He was, but he's gone for good now.." Clone: "How long has your family held the throne...? Sorry if all this talk is upsetting or distressing at-all..." Aarlam: "No, it's fine... ...I'm not quite sure how long the Aetherpliths have had the throne. Longer than Morcia has been around, I'm sure." Clone: "It is a shame to have lost the throne after so long, to that..." *He turns to Lord Nevle* Arlamm: "Yeah.." *Sir Knight, after being seen talking grimly with Celest over something, makes an announcement* Knight: "I am so sorry, but Celest and I will have to go.." *Draketh, having already drunk a lot, launches his plate across the table. It just misses Knight and Celest, and smashes against the wall behind them* *He looks at the plate that almost hit him.* Knight: "But do not worry, the feast shall go on, even with our absence!" *Knight and Celest leave the room* Clone: "Where are they off to...?" Jonathan: "I'm not quite sure..." Draketh: "The royal bed chambers, I reckon!" *Draketh laughs, a deep bellowing laugh* *Jonathan looks annoyed* **Hogar and Gretta chuckle.* *Clone calms Draketh* Clone: "Again, I must apologize for my friend here. He doesn't know how to act civilized..." Aarlam: "Like all dwarves..." *Draketh, evidently hurt by Clone's words, gets up to hit Clone but is simply knocked back off his chair by an unseen force, knocking him out.* *Hogar and Gretta chuckle again* Gretta: "Stupid dwarf..." Clone: "He can be dealt with later. For now, back to the feast." *Suddenly, the doors violently open, revealing Alfa and Borna.* Alfa: "The king and queen..." Jonathan: "What is it?!" Clone:"Is everything okay with them!?" Borna: "They're dead." Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi